


sexy skellington(;

by memer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, you are all awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic sans is sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	sexy skellington(;

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://urchinunderpas.tumblr.com/post/134206753100)  
> im fucking crying

You were lying on the couch in the skeleton brothers' house. Papyrus was gone to train with Undyne, and it was just you and Sans. He was making something in the kitchen, and a delicious aroma was filling the house.

"almost done, babe~" Sans's sexy, flirtatious voice called, and you could hear his wink. You could hear him getting dishes and serving the food, and then he came into the room, carrying two bowls of spaghetti.

You took the spaghetti and started to eat. Delicious flavor filled your mouth. "Wow, Sans," you said with your mouth full, "this is really good! Much better than Papyrus's." You paused. "Don't tell him I said that."

"sure thing, babe," Sans said, winking. His wink made an " _oooooohhhhh, yeahhhhh,_ " sound that sounded like Mettaton's voice.

After you both had finished your spaghetti, Sans leaned towards you, his left eye glowing blue sexily and a fluorescent blue tongue licking his long canines. He was incredibly sexy. He started to take his shirt off, revealing the set of abs that he had printed out and taped under his ribcage. You got a boner. If you don't have a dick, too bad, you still got a boner.

Then Sans reached down into his pants and pulled out a fluorescent blue-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Papyrus woke up screaming.

Tears were streaming down his face and sweat was pouring down his skull. No... no... that was such a horrible dream.

Shaking, he got out of bed and opened his door, needing to see for himself that his brother wasn't a horrible demon. Even though it was 2am, his brother was normally awake at this hour. He walked downstairs, tear stains visible on his cheekbones.

 

 

 

He dropped to his knees and sobbed in relief when he saw his brother chugging multiple bottles of ketchup.

**Author's Note:**

> help


End file.
